Till All Are One: Master & Student
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Optimus, Bumblebee and Gust go to check out a spike in an energon reading and meet face to face with a Decepticon who had been lying in dormant; Skyquake. Meanwhile, Starscream investigates what remains of the space bridge after Soundwave picked up a faint Decepticon signal, but is shocked by what he finds among its wreckage.
1. Chapter 1

Two whole weeks had passed since the demise of Megatron; Almost all of the soldiers were phased by the loss of there leader after following him for years. Nightblade especially was most affected by it, though she didn't show this among her comrades since she is not one to show weakness; only the comrades she closest to in the Decepticon army saw through her attempt to hide it all.

She sat just at the bridge with Starscream who was by the monitor; she swung her feet back and forth as the Commander, now that the leader of the Decepticons replied the footage of the space bridge's destruction.

"Such a shame." Starscream said, "But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grand exit."

Nightblade said to the Commander, "By the sound of your voice, it's as if you wanted Megatron to join the well of Allsparks."

"In all fairness I did try to warn him." Starscream said to her, "But he made his decision."

Nightblade said, "Since Lord Megatron has passed on… I assume that makes you the leader than?"

"Someone has to lead the Decepticons." He replied.

Soundwave had soon approached the two of them.

"Ah, Soundwave." Starscream said, "Cue the audio/visual. I wish to address the troops."

Nightblade turned away and brought her leg close to her chest, "This oughta be good."

All over the screens and throughout the halls, the troops had heard Starscream give out his message.

" _The loss of Megatron, leader of the great Decepticon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet we mustn't despair of his tragic demise. But instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand._ "

A Vehicon had spoken up, "With all due respect Commander-I mean Lord Starscream."

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Starscream said.

"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?" The Vehicon asked.

Starscream sighed and replied, "Allow me to be crystal clear… I studied for millennia under our former Master. Thus I am equipped to lead you. I, Megatron's true heir, Lord Starscream, Emperor of Destruction!" The crowd of Vehicons looked to each other and talked to one another. Starscream let out a scoff and had Soundwave cut the feed and audio.

"Good speech." Nightblade said with sarcasm, "Truly your words had motivated them."

"Quiet!" Starscream said to her, "What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?"

Than, Starscream had a thought come to mind, "Wait… Legend tells of one capable warrior, one who exists here upon this very planet, one who can be student to my master."

* * *

( _ **Opening Theme: Transformers Prime Japanese Opening 1; BigBang Feeling**_ )

Gust sat on the couch playing around with a couple of notes on her bass guitar as she watched whatever was on the television while Jolt slept beside her. Once again she was still thinking about her twin sister Piper; she tried to think of ways to get her back. Gust believed with all of her heart that the Piper that she knows and loves is in there somewhere. All the time she kept on thinking about ways to getting her back. She didn't know how, she didn't know when but she was going to get her back.

She made that promise to herself, on the day she saw her with the Decepticons; though still even with that thought in her head, she even had a small doubt in the back of her mind.

She soon heard Optimus's voice.

"Gust?" He said, noticing she had a troubled look on her face, "Is there something wrong?"

Gust sighed and replied, "I was… Just thinking about my sister again; as usual. I still can't help but blame myself for what happened to her. To make matters worse her memories are gone, and it just… Burns me up everytime she sees me as her enemy. And the reason why she sees me like that is all because I let her fall.."

"You're wrong Gust." Optimus said, "It's not your fault for what happened to your sister, and the only reason why she fights alongside Megatron is only because he took advantage of her memory loss."

Gust let out a sigh as she stopped playing her bass, "Be honest with me… For four whole years I've attempted to get her to jog a memory of her old life, and there were times when I just thought about giving up… Do you think, I have a chance in getting her back Optimus? Getting back the Piper that I know?"

Optimus replied to her calmly, "While it remains uncertain to whether or not she still posses a memory of you or your father, you should not easily discard the hope that she can remember. She maybe Nightblade to the Decepticons, but you must never stop believing that she is still Piper deep down."

Gust couldn't help but smile at Optimus's words, she could always count on him knowing what to say; though that moment was soon gone when they heard a sudden explosion within the base. Jolt let out a surprise screech and fell off the couch. He let out panicked buzzes and beeps.

" **DECEPTICONS!** " Ratchet exclaimed, " **WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!** "

They quickly ran to where they saw the smoke but when it cleared they realized it wasn't the enemy; It was just Raf and Bumblebee.

"It's no attack Ratchet." Raf said as he waved away the smoke, "It's just my volcano." The volcano had melted after the explosion, "At least it was."

"A volcano?" Gust said, "No offence Raf, but the way you made it, it sounded more like a bomb."

"It wasn't supposed to do that." Raf said fixing his glasses, "I don't know what went wrong exactly."

Gust took a look over at the volcano; Jolt had ultimately pointed what went wrong to her.

"There's your problem!" She said pointing to what was dripping on the floor where Jolt had showed her, "You used too much baking soda. Next time, try to ease up on it when your modeling alright?"

"Okay!" Raf said to her with a smile, "Thanks Gust!"

Ratchet or Optimus didn't necessarily know what was going on; though it wasn't till they heard Miko say, "Just hold still Bulkhead, Jupiter needs it's red spot."

They saw Miko painting what appeared to be planets, and Bulkhead was holding them by a string sitting perfectly still. Miko went to get more red, when a small amount of it dripped on the floor. "Oopsy."

Ratchet finally spoke up, "What… In the name of the Allspark is going on here?"

Jack who was working on building a bike along with Arcee had replied, "Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee picked up a piece of a part from the bike, "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys?"

"You're a motorcycle Arcee." Jack said, "Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human Jack." Arcee said, "Can you build me a small intestine?"

"She's got you there Jack." Gust said, "Though it begs the question why you're finishing up your projects in the last minute?"

"Well, a lot happened to be going with work and tests in all." Jack said, "You managed to finish up your project?"

"Of course." Gust said with a smirk, "Have to say I actually missed the school life. Still bored of it, but missed it. "

Two weeks ago, Gust had enrolled into the same school that Jack, Raf and Miko soon after the events transpired when Megatron tried to rule the world with a whole army of the undead. Gust had thought it would be a good idea to go back to school since she was away from it for too long and she admitted she needed to get out of the base more, instead of just waiting to roll out with the Autobots like she usually did for the past four years. Ultimately Optimus had agreed to it, and with Fowler's help, she was able to go back to school.

Ratchet had said to them, "Well you can't work on your projects in here. You're- you're making a mess."

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade." Raf said.

"Yeah." Miko added, "If Bulkhead doesn't help finish the model of the solar system-"

Ratchet cut her off, "Oh? And what does Bulkhead know about your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanos or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finished.

"Precisely!" Ratchet said, "We're not Earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"But the Autobots are there guardians Ratchet." Optimus said, "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with your school work?"

Ratchet sighed and said, "Well, maybe our young friends should try learning about more of Cybertron like Gust."

"He tells you about Cybertron?" Miko asked Gust curiously.

All Gust did was move her hand back and forth a bit as she said, "Eeee, every now and than he does."

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Starscream, Soundwave and Nightblade were currently in the canyon looking for the warrior that Starscream had spoke of earlier in the warship. Though it had struck Nightblade as odd that they would look in a place such as Earth.

"Starscream." Nightblade said, getting his attention, "This warrior that you talked about earlier, why in the name of the Allspark would they be here on Earth?"

Starscream had explained to her, "During the Great War, so much energon was hidden on this forsaken rock, that our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it-True warriors now lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened."

"When you put it like, it actually makes the most sense." Nightblade said.

"Yes…" Starscream replied, "Though it was such a folly that late in life Megatron searched for distant space for warriors, rather than here beneath his feet." Soundwave was still trying to figure out where the warrior was; despite him not saying anything Starscream had said, "What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal? I know we're close! Boost the power to your sensors!"

Soundwave did this and they found what they were looking for.

"Is that it?" Nightblade said

"Yes." He said, "There."

They both transformed in vehicle mode and with Nightblade boarding Starscream when he transformed to his vehicle mode, they flew to the location

* * *

- _ **Autobot Base**_ -

Raf was rebuilding his volcano all the while Bumblebee was telling him a story about his battle on Cybertron; Raf was listening to his story and couldn't help but be in awe by the story.

"{ _So there I was, in Crystal City, when all of a suddenly I'm surrounded by Decepticons._ }" Bumblebee said, "{ _But they were no match, as I fought through every single one of them_ _I spotted a fuel cell, and so I blow it sky high._ }"

"Bee that's amazing!" Raf said impressed, "You're a really great soldier!"

"{ _Yeah, but despite all that, I didn't get promoted; I'm still just a regular old scout._ }" Bumblebee said.

"How do you make warrior class?"

"{ _Well, believe it or not, it's not as easy as it would seem.}"_

"But I've seen you in action, you're awesome!"

Optimus had soon stepped into the conversation. "I second your opinion Raf. But Autobot life cycles are much longer than humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience."

Just than they heard the computer let out an alarm of some kind.

Gust who was just playing a videogame with Jolt; they both stopped and saw this. "What's going on?" Gust asked as she paused the game.

"It's exposed energon." Ratchet replied, "And it's on the move."

Bulkhead stepped forward, "And since we ain't the ones moving it, guess who must be."

"The Decepticons." Arcee said.

Jack, Miko and Raf seemed to have a look of disbelief on their faces. "Wait, the Con's are moving without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"But that can't be… Right?" Gust said.

Optimus said to both her and Miko, "Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on, as others take his place."

Optimus turned to his team, "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may acquire first aid."

Ratchet was a bit hesitant at this, and turned the three kids currently working on their projects.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade." Ratchet said to his leader, "Perhaps I'm best suited to remain and advise."

Optimus agreed to this, "Very well." He said, before turning to his scout, "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit."

Gust stepped forward, "Optimus, with your permission, I'd like to go with you. I promise i'll be careful if I engage the cons."

Optimus gave it some thought before saying, "Very well Gust, just stay close to Bumblebee and me."

Gust nodded and went to Bumblebee; Jolt went to follow her, but she stopped him. "Sorry buddy, you stay here this time. Help out our new friends with anything they needed." Jolt buzzed making an argument about it. "Come Jolt, it'd be a great chance for you to get to know them. Besides I'll be fine, I'll be with Bee and Optimus, so don't you worry about me." Jolt let out a sigh, and just gave up and ultimately agreed on what Gust was saying.

Bumblebee kneeled down and allowed Gust to climb up on his hand; he placed her on his shoulder. With that the three of them, had gone through the groundbridge.

* * *

- _ **At that Moment**_ -

Nightblade watched as Starscream and Soundwave pulled out what was a stasis chamber as she sat on the shoulder of the mute con. After they pulled the the stasis chamber out from where it was, they took a step back. "Soundwave, the cube." Starscream said.

Soundwave took out a container containing a single energon cube. He handed it over to Starscream; he placed it in the slot that was provided. The capsule had started to activate.

"The energon infusion!" Starscream said, "It's working!" They were soon blinded by a blue light.

In the distance, Optimus, Bumblebee along with Gust. They heard sounds just nearby. "Do you guys hear that?" Gust said.

"{ _ **Something doesn't feel right.**_ }" Bumblebee said to Optimus.

"No Bumblebee it does not." Optimus said, before saying to the both of them, "Hold your position, and await my command."

Bumblebee and Gust both nodded and he went on ahead.

The stasis chamber opened and reveal the warrior inside; Starscream had stepped forward.

"Awaken warrior!" He said, "Rise and serve your new master!"

Nightblade could tell that he was as large and giant as Megatron was; his color scheme was of green, white and red, and his optics glowed red. He spoke with a booming voice, "Skyquake only serves one master."

"Excellent." Starscream said, "Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid Skyquake, you may bow."

"I don't it is you he's talking about." Nightblade pointed out.

"You fail to grasp my meaning." Skyquake said, "I am here on a mission assigned to me by my one true master- _**Megatron**_."

Nightblade had sort of flinched at the mentioning of the name; Though Starscream had gotten slightly irritated by the mentioning of it.

"Yes. Him." He said, "Sadly Megatron is no longer with us."

"Impossible." Skyquake said.

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to understand? Skyquake, _**I**_ located you. _**I**_ awakened you. Thus _**I**_ Lord Starscream am your one true master!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Nightblade mumbled, earning a glare from the Seeker. Skyquake had soon growled at him, making Starscream back up. Soon enough Optimus had joined in on the conversation.

"It has been quite awhile Skyquake." He said, getting his attention.

Skyquake turned to him and shoved Starscream out of the way. "Optimus Prime." He said, "I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago." Optimus said.

Skyquake said, "That may be Prime, but my orders still stand."

Bumblebee and Gust watched from a distance; Gust saw her sister sitting on Soundwave's shoulder. "Piper!" She whispered. She was about to jump off of Bumblebees shoulder but his servo came in the way of her.

"Bee! What are you doing!?" Gust whispered.

"{ _ **Optimus told us to stay here till he gave the order!**_ }" Bumblebee said.

"But my sister is over there!" Gust said, "I have to get to her!"

"{ _ **You'll only put yourself in danger.**_ }" Bumblebee said, "{ _ **Just wait till he gives the signal, alright?**_ }"

Gust grunted at this, "Fine!"

Optimus had said to Skyquake, and Starscream, "Is this ancient war still worth fighting when so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

"I would be willing to consider a truce…" Starscream said, "If you are willing to bow before me… Optimus Prime."

"Again?" Skyquake said, "Bow to this!"

Skyquake swung his arm and with one hit he was sent flying right at the wall. "Starscream!" Nightblade exclaimed.

Starscream got up and quickly transformed into his vehicle mode. Soundwave had done the same, and flew up to higher ground with Nightblade on his wing.

Optimus continued to try and persuade Skyquake, "Skyquake this is a new era on another world. Side with the Autobots, and help me end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a Prime!" Skyquake declared. He had charged at Optimus catching him by surprise; he crashed against the wall nearby. Skyquake grabbed ahold of him and through him across the plateau. Starscream and Soundwave landed just above the area with Nightblade at their side. "That certainly went well." Nightblade said to Starscream.

Starscream groaned at this, "What need for peace when I have Skyquake?" He said, "With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime under my command, all Decepticons will gratefully bow to me."

Nightblade couldn't help but roll her eyes at that; Starscream of course was just as stubborn as usual, he just didn't seem to get the idea when it was just sitting right in front of him. Than, she was startled when she suddenly heard what appeared to be a thumping sound in a certain pattern; it was faint but she heard it. She looked around the area, but she couldn't find the source of where it was coming from.

She wondered why there was a certain pattern; but after listening very closely she realized why when she put her hand over her chest.

"A heart beat?"

( ** _Ending Theme:_** _ **Black Butler Ending 1 I'm Alive Performed By Becca**_ )


	2. Chapter 2

( _ **Opening Theme: Transformers Prime Opening 1; BigBang Feeling**_ )

Back down below, Gust and Bumblebee watched as Optimus engaged Skyquake in a fight. They had armed themselves and Optimus had fired first but missed; Skyquake pulled out his weapon which was a machine gun and had had pushed Optimus back when he was hit.

Finally, Bumblebee and Gust could no longer sit and watch.

"Bee! Throw me!" Gust said.

Bumblebee nodded and Gust jumped into the palm of his servo. He threw her and she was sent flying towards Skyquake her eyes changing to white. With her incredible strength she had punched Skyquake right in the back of he head causing him to stumble; she landed on the ground making a small crater.

Just before Skyquake could squash her under his foot, Bumblebee started to run from his position and fire at him from behind; Optimus used that as an opportunity to run over and grab Gust. In turn Skyquake turned around and started to fire at him from behind. Bumblebee dodge every shots and fired at Skyquake.

Though he managed to grab a hold of Bumblebee and threw him to the wall. Optimus placed Gust down on the ground and ran to Skyquake; making him fire up in the air when he tried to fire at the scout. Bumblebee tried to charge at him again, though Skyquake ended up throwing him again. Optimus charged at Skyquake and throw punches at him.

Skyquake in turn threw punches at Optimus and ended up pushing him back.

"This is definitely getting us nowhere!" Gust said to Optimus.

{ _So what's the plan?_ } Bumblebee asked his leader.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode." Optimus said to them, but loud enough so that Skyquake couldn't hear them.

"So he's grounded." Gust whispered, "We can use that to our advantage."

It wasn't long till Skyquake had charged at them again. "Fall back!" Optimus said. Both Optimus and Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode, and Gust fell inside as Bumble turned into a car. They backed up and drove away, and Skyquake stopped in his tracks.

" **SO TIME HAS MADE YOU A COWARD PRIME!?** " Skyquake shouted, as he began to fire at them. From above the canyons Soundwave and Starscream continued to watch the fight taking place until at one point they saw that they disappeared.

"We've lost sight of them." Starscream said, "Soundwave why aren't you tracking them!?" Both Nightblade and Starscream heard Soundwave let out beeps. "What? What is it?" Starscream asked him. Soundwave had pulled up a radar.

"That's a second Decepticon life signal." Nightblade said.

Starscream stared at that with disbelief, "What? How can that be? Skyquake was the only one here buried in this area."

"Starscream." Nightblade said, "... _**That's not in this location**_." They looked closer at the radar and saw that it was in the familiar site. "That's the same place where the space bridge was before the Autobots destroyed it." Nightblade said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Starscream said, "The only Decepticon that was out there was-" Starscream stopped himself in mid-sentence when he realized exactly who the life signal belonged to; Nightblade came to the same conclusion as she placed her hand over her chest.

" _ **The heartbeat I felt than… Did it belong to him…?**_ "

She was bought out of her thoughts when she heard Starscream say, "That's not possible! He was microns from the detonation point! Nothing could've survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact! Delete the coordinates!"

"You can't just say that and expect it to be some sort of faulty!" Nightblade said.

"Don't talk nonsense Nightblade!" Starscream said, "You know better than I that nothing could've survived the blast!"

"Even so you have to investigate this!" Nightblade said, "If he indeed survived it even if there's a small chance, than you as his second in command have to look into it!" Soundwave though he didn't speak, he non verbally agreed with Nightblade.

"Of course, what am I saying?" Starscream had eventually said to Nightblade, "You're absolutely right, this should be investigated. If he is indeed up there, than I shall bring him home."

"What shall we do?" Nightblade asked.

"You two remain here." Starscream said, "Soundwave, continue to monitor them. Make sure you get the outcome. When Skyquake snuff's Prime's spark… I must bear witness." With a leap, Starscream transformed into his jet mode and flew past the clouds and into space. Nightblade couldn't help but think about Starscream and what he would do exactly.

"If it really is him…" Nightblade said to Soundwave, "... I don't like Starscream being the only one there."

Soundwave nodded, agreeing with Nightblade. " _ **Must bear witness.**_ " He said with a recording. Laserbeak disconnected from his chest and flew in Starscream's direction.

Back down below, Bumblebee and Optimus drove through the canyons; Optimus and Bumblebee had soon split up, and Skyquake had followed close behind them. Gust would occasionally look back and could see Skyquake catching up to them.

"Just as planned." Gust said with a smirk, "Quick Bee turn here!"

Bumblebee turned the corner, and they had reached a dead end; Bumblebee had transformed from his vehicle mode and Gust rolled out onto the ground. They both turned to Skyquake.

"It will be a shame that I have to crush you bug." Skyquake said, "But it is my duty." Just than he heard a horn echo throughout the area. Skyquake turned around and saw that Optimus was charging at him. Skyquake quickly turned around started to fire at Optimus. Though this proved to be of no avail when Optimus transformed from his vehicle mode and punched Skyquake clear in the face. He had crashed in the wall behind him, and Bumblebee and Gust were quick to dodge so that they wouldn't get hit.

"Excellent strategy." Optimus said to them.

"No prob Optimus!" Gust said with her thumb up, "I did say that this would work!"

Skyquake fell out of the wall with a thud. As Optimus approached him; Skyquake got up from the ground and threw a punch at Optimus, only scratching the windshields on his chest. "Skyquake." He said, "Stay down." After saying that, he punched Skyquake to the ground and he fell to his knees. Just than they heard jet engines roar in the distance.

They turned to the sky and they saw that the jet belonged too-

"Agent Fowler?" Gust said.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile back at Base**_ -

Raf watched as Ratchet worked on his project. Though he was curious to what exactly he was making even. Curious he walked up to Ratchet and asked, "Ratchet, what is this exactly?"

Ratchet had replied, "Don't worry, you'll find out."

"But Ratchet…" Raf said approaching his project, "Shouldn't I be working on this?"

"Eh yip, yip, yip!" Ratchet said stopping Raf, "Don't touch! Just watch and learn." With that he went back to work on Raf's project. The others stood on the sidelines, just standing there awkwardly.

"So…" Bulkhead said, "We're just gonna go help Jack and Miko finish their-"

He was cut off when Ratchet said, "Without my supervision!? You want them to be right, don't you?" Bulkhead and Arcee looked at one another, and looked back to Ratchet.

"Then watch the Master at work!" He said to them.

"Control freak." Miko said.

"I bet Gust doesn't have to deal with things like this." Jack said.

* * *

Gust, Optimus and Bumblebee saw Fowler in the sky. Optimus immediately patched through to Fowler knowing very well what's gonna happen.

"Agent Fowler! Fall back now!" Optimus said.

Gust saw Skyquake optics glow green. "Too late! Get down!" Gust exclaimed. A large beam of green light emanated from Skyquakes eyes and towards the jet Fowler was in. Fowler found himself engulfed in the green light; his controls began to mess up momentarily. "Agh! What was that!?"

Back down below Skyquake had let out a smirk seeing as he had the upper hand in the battle.

"Air superiority achieved." Skyquake said.

"Oh scrap." Gust said.

Skyquake ran but Optimus and Bumblebee tried to stop him; he ended up transforming into the same kind of jet Fowler was flying. He took the skies and Fowler saw him next to him. "Well I'll be a balds eagle." Fowler said in disbelief.

From down below, Optimus, Bumblebee and Skyquake circled back. "Crap he's coming back!" Gust exclaimed.

" **MOVE! NOW!** " Optimus yelled.

Optimus and Bumblebee started to run; Gust jumping on Bumblebee's shoulder with the help of her white energon in her veins. When the bullets drew closer to them, Optimus and Bumblebee quickly transformed; Gust falling into the driver's seat of Bumblebee's vehicle mode. They drove through the canyon evading the bullets but Gust soon saw another problem.

"Guys! He's arming missiles!" Gust exclaimed.

Bumblebee said through via beeps, "{ _Scrap! This is bad!_ }"

Just before Skyquake could fire the missiles, Fowler came up from a behind and started to fire at him; Skyquake started to take an evasive action.

"Stealing plans for classified military aircraft will not be tolerated on my watch!" Fowler said as he fired at him.

Skyquake had managed to get behind Fowler and fired the missiles on him instead. "Heat seekers!" Fowler said after checking the radar. He flew through the canyon as the group of missiles started to close in behind him, until he finally flew into a dead end. He flew upward and the missiles hit the wall exploding on contact.

"I still got it." Fowler said with a smirk.

* * *

- _ **Up in Space; Space Bridge Location**_ -

Starscream finally managed to get to the ruins of where the Space Bridge once was. He transformed to his robot mode landing on one of the debris. He looked around, having his doubts about anyone just living through the explosion.

"This is ridiculous, no one could've survived this." Starscream said to himself, "As I suspected. Faulty sensors. The last thing I need are rumors that Megatron is still-"

Starscream was soon cut off when he heard the sound of groans of agony just nearby, which caught Starscream's audio receivers. He turned fast and saw a body in the distance; he jumped from debris to debris to get closer to it, until finally the body was in full view of his optics. He couldn't believe it when he saw it was-

" _ **... Megatron…**_ " Starscream said; his servo on his chest.

" **DIE!** " Megatron exclaimed grabbing onto Starscream's shoulder, causing him to jump back. His optics glowed an ominous red glow before he passed out again; he let go of Starscream's shoulder.

"But how?" Starscream asked himself, "How did he survive?"

Starscream soon had gotten his answer as to how, when he saw a huge hole in the middle of his chest. Inside their was a purple glow, coming from a familiar purple shard.

" _ **Dark Energon…**_ " Starscream said with a smile.

He leaned over to Megatron's audio receptor, "Everyone believes that you are deceased… Who am I to disappoint them… _**Master?**_ "

Starscream reached to the Dark Energon shard and pulled it out of his spark chamber. Megatron shot up, and tried to reach out to grab the shard out of Starscream's servo. His optics rolled back and with a groan, his optics rolled to the back of his head, and his body went limp.

"And this time… **STAY DEAD!** " Starscream said kicking him away.

He heard whistling in the distance and quickly turned around. He saw Laserbeak in the distance and quickly hid the Dark Energon shard behind his back. "Soundwave!" Starscream said, "If you and Nightblade are listening, I have found Lord Megatron, and he is… Unwell."

Laserbeak circled around Starscream and he kept the Shard out of view, so that Soundwave or Nightblade would see it.

"We must transport him to sickbay." Starscream said, "Immediately!"

* * *

While in vehicle mode, and with Gust in the passenger's seat of Bumblebee, they drove avoiding the oncoming missiles that Skyquake had fired at them as well as bullets. Gust watched Skyquake via rearview mirror.

"This is definitely getting us nowhere!" Gust said, "We need a new plan!"

A missile had fired close behind Optimus and he ended up flying while transforming from his vehicle mode, he toppled.

" **OPTIMUS!** " Gust exclaimed, " **BEE WE HAVE TO TURN AROUND AND HELP HIM!** "

"{ _ **I can't exactly do that with the raining bullets right now!**_ }" Bumblebee said as he dodged the bullets that Skyquake had continued to fire. Gust looked ahead and tried to think of something; that's when she saw a pathway up ahead that lead up to the cliffs. She quickly hatched an idea.

"Bee, I've got it!" Gust said, "I know how we can beat this guy! Turn here and throw me when I tell you!"

"{ _ **You got it!**_ }" Bumblebee said as he quickly turned the way Gust had told him to go; Skyquake quickly evaded when he got close to the ground. When they got to the top, Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode, holding onto Gust with his servo. They soon got to the edge where they saw Skyquake circle back.

" **NOW BEE! THROW ME!** " Gust yelled.

With a powerful throw, Bumblebee throw Gust towards Skyquake and she landed on his wing. Immediately when she did, Skyquake did the best he could to shake her off. Gust managed to hang on tight with the help of her talons. "Okay, I didn't want to have to use _**this**_ … But here goes nothing." Gust said to herself as she shut her eyes.

The second she opened her eyes, it glowed a purple color, and her Cybertronian arm glowed purple as well. She clenched her first and purple flames appeared, and she started to dig into Skyquake wing crippling it. The wing ended up catching on fire as they started to fall towards the ground; her eyes changed back to an odd color.

" **OH GOD, I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH!** " Gust exclaimed.

Just than she heard Fowler over her coms, " _ **Gust! Jump onto my wing!**_ "

Her eyes switched to white, and she used the white energon to enhance her jumps. She jumped on over to Fowler's plane just as Skyquake went crashing to the ground near where Optimus was. After awhile she jumped off of Fowler's jet and landed in Bumblebees open servo.

"Okay…" Gust said, taking deep breaths, "... I'm never doing that again…"

Bumblebee and Gust soon joined up with Optimus, who was now standing over the corpse of Skyquake. "I guess, the crash must've finished him off." Gust said to Optimus, taking a moment to look at her talons.

"Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his Master's path, we might not be burying him today." Optimus said to them.

* * *

- _ **Sometime Later**_ -

After burying Skyquake, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Gust returned to base. Ratchet tended over to Bumblebee while Gust was recieving a scolding from Jolt after he had heard what happened. "Jolt for the hundredth time, I am sorry, but it seemed like a good idea at the time." Gust said to him.

Jolt growled at her angrily. "Geez, you're never gonna let me this down." Gust said.

"Gust, putting yourself and Bumblebee at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies." Optimus said, "But you both performed admirably."

"{ _ **Thank you Optimus.**_ }" Bumblebee said.

"Eh, it was no problem, really." Gust said with a shrug before heading down one of the halls, "No if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go catch some shut eye. After all, I've got school tomorrow."

With that Gust went down the hall along with Jolt to her room for the night. The room that she stayed in was very spacious and had a loft since she always liked high places; there was some space for the bed so that a desk and computer could fit. Changing into her pjs, which was a standard purple t-shirt with long gray sweatpants, she climbed up onto the loft and undid her ponytail letting her hair fall loosely.

She noticed that some of the blue had gotten on her hand; she looked into a mirror that was provided and saw a large patch of or her own chestnut brown hair was revealed.

She sighed, "I really hate this cheap hair dye, but… I'm gonna have to stick with it. I'll just put on a new batch tomorrow before I go."

Grabbing a towel she got off all of the hair dye, turning her hair from blue back to her natural hair color brown so that the hair dye wouldn't stain on the pillow provided. For a moment she looked herself in the mirror and just for a split second she caught the glimpse of strange purple eyes looking at her. This caused her to jump and quickly turn around; though she clearly saw that there was no one behind her.

"What…" She said to herself, "... What was that…?"

* * *

- _ **The Next Day**_ -

The school day was long, that was for sure, but luckily everyone at the school was excused earlier than usually after… _**Certain events**_ had transpired. Gust rode in on Jolt, while Jack, Miko and Raf rode in on their usual rides with their Autobot partners. Ratchet saw them come back and excitedly went over to them.

"Ah, there you are!" Ratchet said, "Well how were my-I mean our projects received?"

Gust let out a sigh, "Well good new is that I got an A on my science project, bad news…" She pointed over to Jack, Miko, and Raf who were giving Ratchet a certain look, "They got a failing grade."

"What?! Why?!" Ratchet said.

"Well how do I put this…" Gust said, "... Miko's was on Cybertron which no one technically hasn't heard about, Jack's went on a rampage that is nothing like a motorcycle, and Raf's 'volcano' left a hole in the roof and two floors of the school building."

Ratchet didn't seem all to pleased about that, "Well, on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!"

Ratchet walked away from them while grumbling angrily. Gust turned to the three of them, "This is why I get my projects done as quickly as possible."

"Yeah… We see that now." Jack said.

"{ ** _Maybe having Ratchet help them out with their projects wasn't the best idea._** }" Bumblebee said to Ratchet.

"Indeed Bumblebee." Optimus said, "Our human friends would've been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

Gust couldn't help but chuckle at that, which earned a look from her three new friends, "What? It's funny."

* * *

- _ **Decepticon Warship Nemesis**_ -

Nightblade sat in a fetal position just next to the helm of Megatron, looking at the various wires plugged into almost every part of his body. She couldn't help but worry about the Decepticon leader, and since Starscream had bought him into sickbay, she didn't move from that spot in the last 24 hours; she didn't even sleep. She was scared, and that was something she usually kept hidden well until now. It was seen clearly on her face and in her eyes, any of comrades could tell from a mile away.

Starscream and Soundwave stood in front of where Megatron slept.

"We were lucky to have gotten him to sick bay and put him in stasis." Nightblade said to Starscream and Soundwave.

"Yes." Starscream said, "The troops will be pleased to hear of our success… Let us hope our Master pulls through."

Unaware to Soundwave and even Nightblade herself, they didn't realize that Starscream didn't sound all to pleased as either of them were, that Megatron was currently in stasis.

( _ **Ending Theme: Black Butler Ending 1 I'm Alive Performed By Becca**_ )

* * *

 _ **Next:**_

 _ **Attack of the Scraplets**_


End file.
